Um dia na Akatsuki
by v.lestrange
Summary: Conheça um dia na akatsuki xD


**De todos esses personagens só a Kaya é minha, os outros não são... São do sem-graça/noção do Kishimoto. Mas quem sabe se um dia eu fazer uma autópsia com ele vivo ainda, acompanhada de um passeio pelo triturador de carne ele num mi dá o Pain e o Gaara?**

Era um belo dia no covil da akatsuki, e os akatsukianos tomavam café felizmente, preparado por Tobi.  
Itachi: SUA PORRA DE VIDRO DE KATCHUP FUDIDO QUE NUM ABRE! Você não teme o meu poder, de Itachi, o overpower, doutor Katchup?!  
Kisame: Err... Itachi... Katchup no bolo de chocolate?  
Itachi: Bolo? espreme os olhos para ver AAAAAH! Achei que era uma espécie de lasanha de feijão.  
Kisame: Eh bolo mesmo...  
Itachi: NÃO! É uma lasanha de feijão! Itachi quer que seja lasanha de feijão, então será lasanha de feijão!! Ò/.\Ó.  
Kisame: Que seja... U.u'  
Itachi: Você duvida de meu poder??  
Kisame: Eu SOU AZUL! Alguma coisa contra?!  
Itachi: Nada... ¬/\¬'  
Konan entra na cozinha  
Konan: Alguém aí viu o Pain?  
Sasori: Está numa suruba com o Deidara lá no 2º andar.  
Konan: O QUE?! trauma psicológico "O.O"  
Sasori: Brincadeira... corre pra debaixo da mesa Num teim senso de humor não?  
Konan: Haha. Estou morrendo de rir. Olha minha cara de feliz ù.ú'''  
Kisame: Essa eh sua cara de feliz? Nem quero ver a de triste... Deve ser mais bonito que a bunda do Zetsu.  
Zetsu: chupa o baseado até revirar os olhos Que que tem a minha bunda?  
Kisame: Nada... U.u'''''  
Tobi vem da copa usando um avental cor-de-rosa cantando  
Tobi: (8) Tobi is is a gud boooy... Tobi iiiiiiiiiis a guuuuud booooooooy! Gud boy, gud boooy. (8)  
Sasori: Tooobi!! Tah linda... ¬¬'  
Tobi: O avental é da Konan U.u'... Não tinha outro...  
Sasori: Porque tá tão animado hoje?!  
Tobi: Porque TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! E A GOOD BOY TEM QUE FICAR FELIZ!! sai para a despensa  
É a vez de Kakuzu chegar da rua ofegando com o seu inseparável saco de dinheiro.  
Kakuzu: Acreditam que eu fui no banco de Konoha para depositar meu dinheirinho, e os caras do banco QUERIAM TIRAR O DINHEIRINHO DE MIM PARA GUARDAR LÁ?! T.T''  
Konan: Seu idiota... Eles iam depositar seu dinheiro...  
Kakuzu: Konan, isso na sua testa é uma espinha do tamanho do Titanic??  
Konan: ÉÉÉ?! '''' sai correndo desesperada para o banheiro  
Sasori: Não tinha espinha nela oO'  
Kakuzu: Mas ela tinha que sair daqui não é?  
Itachi: Termina o bolo, quer dizer, 'lasanha de feijão' e Tobi sai saltitando para pegar o prato Que que a gente vai fazer hoje?  
Kisame: Eu acho que a gente devia...  
Alguém bate na porta e Sasori vai atender  
Sasori: abre Orochibicha? Quer dizer... Orochimaru?! 'O.O'  
Orochimaru: Acredita só que eu tava passando por aqui e decidi dar uma passadinha aki pra ver como está o pessoal daki neh?!  
Sasori: nota no lacinho rosa na cabeça da falisificação (muito) barata do Michael Jackson (Violet: SIM, EU GOSTO DO MICHAEL JACKSON, ALGUMA COISA CONTRA?? Kisame: E daí? Eu sou azul mesmo... u.U) AAh siiim... v. Entra então...  
Pain desce as escadas completamente nu da cintura para cima para ver a origem da gritaria histérica  
Orochimaru: Paaain!! Que booom ver você por aqui principalmente quando você está tão assim... hemorragia nasal ao notar os piercings nos mamilos de Pain  
Pain: Não continua não tá... Eu ainda presciso tomar café... u.U''' Então, ô pai da Samara, que que vc veio meter esse nariz branquelo aqui?!  
Orochimaru: bate a bunda na porta fazendo ela fechar Vim ver como estão essas criançinhas muuuito Kawais do meeeo coração aperta bochecha de Pain  
Agora eh o Deidara (Violet: Podia jurar que antes de conhecer direito a Akatsuki, era "a Deidara") que aparece descendo as escadas pra completar o time, sob olhares curiosos que vem da cozinha.  
Deidara: Olha que nem um idiota Alguém me explica o que que eh isso?!  
Sasori: pensa em voz alta Não é que esse dois estavam em uma suruba mesmo?!  
Pain: olhar psicopata de Gaara  
Orochimaru: Suruba? Onde? Eu quero tambééééém!! ¬  
Tobi vem da cozinha  
Tobi: Orochimaru?! Chegou pra hora do café! Eu vou por um prato a mais na casa e... sai falando (Violet: Dona, quer dizer dono de casa... O.o)  
Vão todos para a cozinha  
Itachi: Limpa os óculos de Harry Potter e poe na cara OROCHIMARU! O QUE VC FEZ COM O hEMOrróida DO MEU IRMÃO?  
Orochimaru: Ele tá beim minina! Mais chora demais U.u'...  
Itachi: olhar psicopata de Gaara (Gaara: Porque toda hora você me menciona nessa fic sua?! Violet: Porque eu adoro o seu olhar psicopata, e não reclama... U.u' Gaara: ¬¬') com o "menina" ITACHI NÃO É MENINA! ITACHI É OVERPOWER!  
Pain: Encostado na parede olhando com uma cara de ódio Então, já fez sua visita, já viu todo mundo, então pode ir embora.  
Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu e Deidara, que até aí estavam até sem palavras saem de fininho pra evitar ser contagiados, e vão jogar Mortal Kombat no Super Nitendo de Itachi. Tobi vai pegar um prato na sala e Konan chega na cozinha com um esparadapo da Pucca colado na testa  
Sasori, Itachi, Orochi(bicha)maru e Pain olham para a mulher da Akatsuki  
Konan: Que foi? Ela é ninja também!

Enquanto isso em Konoha, Naruto e Kaya¹ treinavam jutsus no quintal da casa do loiro...

Kaya: faz um jutsu do vento e lança Naruto lonje  
Naruto: se levanta irritado por ter voado pela (literalmente) milésima vez Porque você é tão boa assim?! ò.ó  
Kaya: Porque sou Hiekage sua anta ¬¬'  
Naruto: Isso não explica absolutamente nada. U.u'  
Sakura chega onde os dois estavam treinando (Violet: Eh, pra estragar a fic... Naruto: Então porque pôs ela oO'? Violet: Porque eu quero owna ela muuuito. Naruto: Ah... U.u')  
Kaya: Qui foi ó besta amaldiçoada?!  
Sakura: Olha quem fala sua cabeça-de-fósforo...  
Kaya: Pelo menos ruiva original do que falsificada, com esse cabelo cocô-de-rosa, que nem você, viu seu resto de aborto?  
Naruto: interrompe antes que Kaya acerte Sakura e arranque as tripas dela Que que você quer?  
Sakura: Vim avisar que estou indo treinar com a Tsunade, e que não é para me procurar.  
Kaya: Porque alguém ia querer te procurar em coisa rosa? ¬¬'  
Sakura: raio nos olhos O Naruto me procuraria. Ò.Ó  
Naruto: Procuraria não. U.u' Vc pra mim é tão útil e significativa quanto cocô de cachorro.  
Kaya: Sem falar que fede U.u'  
Sakura: sai correndo e chorando

Voltando para a Akatsuki...

Orochimaru: Poizeh neah, eu tava pensando, se nós invadíssimos Konoha, a gente poderia mostrar que a gente é mais mal do que já é não seria legal.  
Pain: pensa por um segundo Hmm.. Vou ver com o pessoal sai da cozinha  
Orochimaru: cantarolando (Kelly Key- Barbie Girl) Sou a Barbie Girl  
Se você quer ser meu  
Namorado, fica ligado,  
Preste atenção, com uma condição  
é diferente, sou muito persistente. /cantarolando (Violet: Taí uma música que eu odeio. Principalmente por que é uma versão SUPER mal-feita da Barbie Girl, do Aqua)  
Konan, Sasori e Itachi: ¬¬' ¬¬' ¬/\¬'  
Pain volta  
Pain: Eles concordaram, mas assim que terminar o segundo Round no jogo. O Deidara tá ganhando de 32 a 3 do Kisame e...  
Itachi: Tão com o meu Super Nitendo?! NINGUÉM PEGA O MEU SUPER NITENDO!! sai correndo para a sala  
então terminada o round (com muuita briga do Itachi e vitória do Deidara novamente) eles se preparam para invadir Konoha  
Orochimaru: Então tá bom. Vo dár um bip no meeeeo aprendiz e ele vai vir aqui pra ajudar a gente pega o V3 pink cheio de strass, no bolso e liga num número. Alôôô?! Sasuketeeee!! (olhares entre os Akatsukianos) Eu e o povo da Akatsukeenha vamos invadir Konohaa, quer ir com a geente? /blá blá blá/ então tá viiiu? Beeijo nu coraçããão!!  
dez minutos depois a porta abre, e entra um legítimo hEMOrragia, que concerteza Pain espancaria com o maior prazer  
Sakukemo: OOOIIIIN XEEENTI!! EOO AXIM KI SOUBE QUE IA TER UMA INVAJAUM CORRI PRA CÁÁ!! começa a chorar T.\\ Mas eu corri taaaanto!! Fiquei tauum cansadinhooo! TTTT.\\\\\ abre um berreiro  
Sasori: Aqui é progama da Xuxa por acaso?  
Pain: Deve ser... Tem até o gente cantando o Ilariê (De fato, Orochimaru começara a cantar Ilariê-Xuxa)  
Kisame segurando seu peixe de estimação, Itachi e Deidaram voltam para a cozinha e Kisame reclamando de alguma coisa  
Kisame: Tenho certeza que deram a comida errada para o meu Titito (Violet: É o nome do meu professor de física xD) . Ele tá com cara feia não é Titito?  
Titito: Glubº  
Itachi: Sasuke?! O/\O  
Sasukemo: Maniiiiiiinhooooo!! A quaaanto teeeempo!! pula em cima do irmão Você tá usando óculos!! Nhááááá!!  
Itachi: Xispa! joga o irmão no chão  
Deidara: Que que essa "coisa" tá fazendo aqui...  
Sasori: Nem pergunte ¬¬'  
Konan: Ele vai ajudar a gente a invadir Konoha...  
Kisame: Oooou, ele pode ficar aqui e arrumar a casa...  
Sasukemo: EU NUM VO ARRUMAR CASA! apronta berrero dos diabos TTTTTT.\\\

Em Konoha:

Naruto: Psit! Escuta...  
Kaya: Parece alguém chorando...  
Naruto: Quem estaria chorando por aqui?!  
Kaya: E é eu que sei?! Mas onde o Sai se enfiou hein?! Eu presciso dele para treinar...

Voltaaaaando para a Akatsuki...

Pain: tampando os ouvidos Faz ele parar!  
Konan: Calma caalma Sasukezinho faz ursinho de origami e começa a balançar na frente de Sasuke Olha o ursiinho, para de choraar, estamos todos felizees. Olha pro ursinho, ele não quer que você chora imitação da voz do urso Não, não Sasuke, não choore, não chore. /imitação da voz do urso Nós estamos felizes NÃO ESTAMOS olha para o resto da Akatsuki?!  
Todos sorriem discaradamente e Sasuke para de chorar, pega o urso e fica deitado em posição fetal chupando o dedo  
Orochimaru: Tadinho oO'. Ela não chora assim desde que pegou piolho nos cabelos do sovaco...  
Deirara: Piolho no sovaco?... /.O'  
Orochimaru: É... Tivemos que raspar tudo, mas até que não foi tão ruim levando em consideração a floresta amazônica que tava e...  
Todos menos Sasukemo (que ainda estava em posição fetal) e Orochi(bicha)maru: .v  
Pain: Bom, mas chega de conversa, E DÁ PARA A GENTE IR LOGO?!  
Konan: Paaain, para de gritar. Não queremos assustar o Sasukezinho não é?!  
Pain: ò.ó É... Ele é o bebê que eu nunca tive... U.u''''  
Konan: Bom mesmo... U.u'  
Sasori: Babando de tédio Vamos ou não vamos?!  
Tobi: entra na cozinha (já sem o avental oO') Chegue-iê! Onde que a gente vai?!  
Deidara: Pela milésima vez, invadir Konoha, mostrar que a gente é mais mau do que já eh, se livrar do Orochibicha, quer dizer, Orochimaru, e ser feliz. Mas cadê o Hidan, o Zetsu e o Kakuzu?!  
Kisame: Hidan foi amolar a foice dele, Zetsu num vai poder ir de tão chapadão que tá e Kakuzu tá escondendo o dinheiro dele. Eles não vão poder ir. Orochimaru: PAREM!  
todos olham  
Orochimaru: Quero ir ao banheiro...

Violet: Tá bom gente!! 5 min. de descanso!

Nos corredores, Kisame e Kaya conversavam.

Kisame: Eu ganhei um peixinho dourado.  
Kaya: Legal...  
Kisame: Aí ontem quando eu fui trocar a água dele no banheiro, ele caiu na privada... T.T  
Kaya: Que chato...  
Kisame: O Itachi olhou em todos os encanamentos da casa, mas nem sinal do peixe.  
Kaya: Poxa, que pena T  
Kisame: Aí ontem quando eu abri o chuveiro, adivinha só o que saiu?!  
Kaya: O PEIXINHOO! \o/  
Kisame: Saiu água...  
Kaya: ¬¬'

Violet: Já deu!! Vamos voltar com esse treco, que essa fic tem que ficar pronta pra ontem!!

Sasori: Hidan foi amolar a foice dele, Zetsu num vai poder ir de tão chapadão que tá e Kakuzu tá escondendo o dinheiro dele. Eles não vão poder ir. Pain: Baah... Vamos então... U.u''  
Os Akatsukianos, Orochimaru e Sasuke(mo) põe-se a andar para a vila de Konoha, que por sinal era até um pouco lonje. Enfim, depois de algumas reclamações de Tobi, eles chegam a vila... Os nossos "heróis", entre eles Kaya, Naruto, Garra (Gaara: Que que eu to faznedo em Konoha?! Violet: A fic é minha, e eu quero que você esteje em Konoha e pronto final Ù.u'), Sai e Tsunade estão sentados na porta da sorveteria, tomando sorvete (óbvio deer U.u')  
Pain: Lá está a Hokage... Vamos fazer um ataque surpresa e...  
Sasukemo: sai correndo em direção da sorveteria e gritando AMIGUINHOS!! ADIVINHA!! EU E A AKATSUKI VAMOS FAZER UM ATAQUE!! ÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!  
Tsunade: Esses malditos! O que você faz aqui Sasuke?! Vamos nos preparar!  
Naruto: Eu não terminei meu sorvete... E justo hoje que eu escolhi algodão doce... T.T  
Gaara: Idiotas... Uma Hogage, um Kazekage e uma Hiekage na vila, e eles vão atacar... E eu também não terminei meu sorvete de biscoito U.u'  
Sasukemo: surta PAREM DE ME IGNORAR! T.T sai correndo  
Kaya: Taí uma "coisa" que eu nunca ia querer por perto... U.u' Mas... Cadê eles?!

Pain: Eu não ACREDITO que aquela coisa MISERÁVEL e cretina estragou o plano todo. Baaah, desisto U.u' sai andando  
Itachi: Se eh assim... Tava com preguiça de ataque mesmo... sai  
Kisame: Então vamos. aponta para Orochi(bicha)maru Mas você fica!

E assim todos vão embora e a fic acaba.

Deidara: COMO ASSIM A FIC ACABA AQUI?! E O QUE ACONTECEU DEPOIS?!  
Violet: Bom, os "heróis" terminaram seus sorvetes, e vocês foram para a casa comer a comida do Tobi e jogar Mortal Kombat.  
Deidara: Eu nem falei a minha frase... T.T  
Violet: Então, fale-a agora...  
Deidara: Então... ART is a BANG!!  
Violet: Feliz?  
Deidara: Sim  
Itachi: Ninguém vai pegar meu Super Nitendo não!! /.\'

THE END!

**¹Kaya: Ruiva, cabelo liso e comprido, olhos cor-de-mel, alta, muito magra, 16 anos, vem da vila do Vento, é Hiekage (pra quem num sabe eh tipow a Hogage, soh q de lá), muito amiga do Naruto, apaixonada por Gaara (ki nem eu .), odeia a Sakura de coração.**


End file.
